


Alien Dangers

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Swallowing, Forced Orgasm, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, Tentacle Rape, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sensation of something smooth and damp wrapped around Hunk’s ankle, lightly enough to not be hurtful but enough for him to notice the pull on his leg as he tried to step forward.





	Alien Dangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirradin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirradin/gifts).



The sensation of something smooth and damp wrapped around Hunk’s ankle, lightly enough to not be hurtful but enough for him to notice the pull on his leg as he tried to step forward.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder. The thing on his ankle belonged to a massive tentacle, dark in color, stretching out from the entrance of the water. There were more approaching him, reaching out.

“What the—”

Hunk pulled on his leg in a panic, but this time the tentacle tightened its grip, as if it could sense its prey trying to run. He dropped to his knees, reaching for his ankle in a panic to get this thing off him. The second his hands grabbed the tentacle, his balance was thrown off completely with a sharp tug by the monster, throwing him onto his back.

Fear spiked in Hunk as soon as he saw he was being dragged towards, with no signs of the monster wanting to let him go. He kicked at the tentacle, trying to grab onto the few rocks along the sandy shore to keep the monster from dragging him in. He managed to get a grip on the rocks, the monster still pulling on his ankle to the point of pain.

“Let me go!” Hunk tried for explaining, his voice panicked. “I’m not tasty!”

If the monster heard him, it gave no sign as the thing tugged on his leg. The other three tentacles reached Hunk now, their tendrils slithering up to reach his limbs which he desperately tried to move away. The tentacles kept moving, their pace unhurried as they started to wrap around him, no matter how much he squirmed to escape them.

One went for his free leg, climbing up to his upper thigh in a coil that couldn’t be shaken off no matter how hard Hunk tried. He lost his grip on the rocks as the tugging continued, his hands trying to pry off the other tentacle on him.

The thing didn’t stop, and the soft sand was no help in trying to slow it down.

The last two tentacles reached for his arms, working together to bind his wrists, leaving him with no movement besides moving his hips. The thing’s tentacles had muscle on them, too strong for any hope of him overpowering the creature as he tried fruitlessly to break out of its grip. He was well and truly trapped by the monster.

He shouldn’t have come to this planet with Keith, looking for a place to relax before heading home. His Lion was far away and he had no idea where Keith was.

The planet was uninhabited and there was no one else here. 

He had thought that it was safe.

The surface of the lake loomed at him as he was being dragged closer.

“No, No, No!” Hunk yelled, half hoping that Keith could somehow hear him. “Don’t kill me!”

He didn’t want to die this young as food for an alien monster. With a final tug the thing had now dragged him into the shallow shore, just low enough for him to be able to keep his head above the water.

Hunk struggled harder than ever to escape.

Just as he thought that he was going to be dragged to the bottom of the lake and meet his death, the alien stopped dragging him, hoisting him up in the air with no effort. The sensation of being hoisted like this only reminded Hunk how scary this creature was, having taken ahold of him like his own strength was nothing. 

The damp wet smell of the water flooded his nose, the scent reminding him of fish.

As he looked in a panic, he could see no opening of razor sharp teeth that could swallow him whole rising from the water. He could only see a mass of writhing tentacles. It was a small relief but his nerves reminded him that an alien like this could kill him in worse ways than eating him alive.

His wrists were aching from being bound together, and the rest of his body betrayed a soreness from futilely trying to fight the monster. 

He had no idea if he’d survive this.

“This has all been a big mistake,” Hunk tried, feeling ridiculous as he attempted to get through to the creature as his shaky voice failed to carry, unsettling him. He had no idea if the thing could understand what he was getting across. “You don’t want to eat me!”

Instead, a single tentacle reached out towards his face, the very tip of its appendage tracing Hunk’s mouth as if sensing for something. It almost tickled.

“Wh—”

Hunk gagged as the thing forced itself into his open mouth, too quick for him to react in time. His lips stretched to take on the thickness of the limb, much too wide for him to try and bite down. It was all he could do to adjust, trying to take the feeling of it moving into his throat as he sucked in air through his nose, trying to calm his gag reflex. Slime filled his mouth that he swallowed down to prevent himself from choking and as he did so, he could feel his urge to gag dulling, no longer a pressing concern.

He felt the odd smoothness, firm in a way that reminded him of a dick, heavy on his tongue. It was thick enough that he could feel every movement it made in his throat, pressing where he knew his throat was bulging from the intrusion. He kept swallowing, desperate to get it out of his throat.

Hunk felt a twitching sensation in his mouth before he was flooded with a new tasting fluid, this one sweeter than the slime. The alien was coming inside his mouth.

It was oddly sweet and left an aftertaste on his tongue, leaving him wanting more despite his reality.

A dark part of him wanted to taste as much of it as he could even as a roll of disgust shuddered through his body. There was no choice of spitting it out so he swallowed as much as he could to stop the fluid from overwhelming him. Some of it trickled from his lips as the tentacle pulled out of his mouth, no longer as firm as it was down his throat.

A warmth began to spread in his body, a growing heat in his gut being coaxed alive. Hunk squirmed, not liking how his body was reacting to the fluid he just swallowed. His eyes began to widen as he could feel his erection emerging, despite his fear and discomfort with the monster. Yet, even the discomfort was beginning to melt away. All the aches and pains from being dragged on the sand fading away. The new sense of arousal was an unwelcome one, and Hunk wanted it to go away as soon as possible.

The movement of the thing’s tentacles tore him from his focus, and this time, he watched as one limb moved down towards his crotch area, twisting to reach his behind, in the same way that the tentacle down his mouth had searched. His nerves spiked again. 

He laughed, trying to calm himself down. “Uh, what are you doing there?”

The monster’s limb brushed against his butt, covered by his body suit. Then he felt a round sucker latch onto the fabric, his eyes widening.

“Wait, no—”

The ripping sound of his body suit being torn open rang in Hunk’s ears and he dissolved into a panic.

“Please don’t!”

He could feel the tentacle beginning to trace the curve of his ass, pushing slowly to where his hole was, stopping just before it pushed completely inside. The slime from the creature was dripping into his hole and Hunk gave a gasp, his words forgotten entirely as he felt the thing breech his rim, pushing inside. There was so much slime coating it that mercifully, the transition wasn’t as painful as he was bracing himself for. It was still alien to feel the tip of the tentacle work its way inside of him, with the fluid he swallowed making him more relaxed than he wanted to be.

At least it wasn’t painful.

He felt the sensation of being filled, the bump of its suckers against his walls. Hunk let out a whimper as the thing forced pushed its way inside. 

Hunk groaned as he could feel the thing press insistently against a spot inside of him that heightened his spike of arousal, making his cock twitch in interest, no matter how much his mind was freaking out. Another tentacle with suckers traced his chest, finding his nipples and sucking them as Hunk yelped.

He couldn’t move in any way that mattered so the only thing he could do was just take it, feeling every shift as the limb sank inside of him with a harsh thrust that pushed him over the edge of orgasm. He felt the sensation of come splattering against his stomach and the fabric of his suit, his cock outlined between the two.

Instead of the penetration becoming painful with the tentacle inside of him, he was unnaturally relaxed and open. Whatever it was, the fluids the creature emitted served to relax his body and open him up, ready to be used by whatever purpose the creature wanted for him. The monster pressed against his prostate and his eyes flew open, his cock quickly hardening once more to his disbelief.

Hunk wanted to chase that blissful release again, but the fog surrounding his mind dissipated for a moment as he felt the tentacle inside of him seemingly get bigger, putting a stretch to his walls. He was helpless to the feeling as the tentacle stopped moving, with the new sensation of something round pressing against his rim.

There was no way that he could take that, but then he felt more pressure, his ass stretching to adjust.

“No, don’t—” 

His voice cut off as the object slipped past his rim, settling deep inside, his ass stretched enough for the monster to start giving him more, one after another. They pressed against his prostate each time one slid into the heat of his body, filling his stomach.

He was being bred by this monster and filled with eggs, his body loose and pliant, mind caught in a fog that was torn between only caring about the insistent simulation and his horrified feelings.

Hunk balanced on the edge, just barely keeping himself from coming, but then another egg pressed against his prostate, pushing over him into the abyss. He was coming again, the rush of a heady orgasm flooding his sensations, his reactions more intense and heightened as if his nerves were being overloaded.

Another tentacle approached Hunk’s face, shoving its way into his mouth as it did before, stopping him from being able to pull back. He tried to keep swallowing, the appendage pushing far enough down his throat to make it hard to get air. That sweet tasting fluid shot down his throat after a moment, forcing Hunk to swallow it down, a renewed sense of ease clouding his thoughts again.

Once more, the tentacle in his ass was moving, causing him to let out a desperate moan with the one in his mouth shallowly thrusting in time. It didn’t take long for the creature to drag another orgasm out of him, his whole body shuddering and squirming as he came, bringing him to a high that he had never felt before.

Hunk lost track of time as the alien alternated between forcing more of its come down its mouth, fucking his ass and loading him with eggs, his hole now lose and yielding to each egg that passed through.

Hunk’s cheeks were stained with tears as the monster showed no sign of stopping. He had no idea how many times he had come, the lower front half of his torn bodysuit still stuck onto his form, feeling sticky with his own semen.

He let the monster support his entire bodyweight, too exhausted to even exert any energy, his cock feeling used as it was forced to orgasm beyond human limits.

One more egg pushed inside of him with no resistance, his hole barely able to do anything but clench uselessly around the tentacle. The monster’s limb was pulling back, and with an obscene squelch, it slid out of his ass, the only tentacles on him being the ones holding him in the air.

It took a moment to register what was happening, as the creature lowered him back down to a patch of soft and dry sand with a carefulness that he would’ve never have expected. The grip on his legs and arms was released, leaving Hunk to sit on the beach, feeling his mind come back to him like the sun cutting through a cloudy day.

The effect of the creatures’s come on him was wearing off, the aches that Hunk should’ve been feeling hitting him in full force. He went to stand up, and to his shock, the alien gently pulled him onto his feet.

Hunk didn’t feel any fear with the creature’s tentacles hovering near him. He was certain that the alien didn’t want to kill him. Instead, a single tentacle moved to Hunk’s forehead, and he felt the pad of a sucker press against him, reminding him of a kiss.

The alien pulled back entirely, and Hunk watched as it retreated to the depths of the lake, the water’s ripples fading away into the deceptively smooth surface it appeared as before.

Hunk could feel his belly heavy with the weight of being filled with the copious amount of come and eggs that it had loaded into him. His suit was a mess, half of it hanging off of his body but enough of it covered him that he wasn’t completely naked.

Most importantly, the alien had let him live, keeping him alive and in one piece.

Laughter threatened to bubble out of Hunk’s throat, but before he could, a voice rang out in the air.

“Hunk?!”

It was Keith.

Indescribable joy seized Hunk at the sight of his friend, even with the look of shock and concern that he could see etched onto his face from afar. Keith broke out into a run as Hunk called for him, and he knew that Keith had to have been looking for him, just as lost as he was.

“What happened?” Keith asked as Hunk leaned into his arms as soon as Keith reached him, falling into his comforting embrace. He was so glad to have Keith with him, he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else.

“It’s a long story, buddy. Can we go home first?” His voice betrayed the exhaustion and relief in him.

Keith fell silent for a moment, and to Hunk’s joy, he said, “Yeah, sure we can.”


End file.
